Emergencia creo
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Una nueva distorsión obliga a Kawaki -Saniwa- ir con sus chicos a detener a "La armada", pero terminan en otra dimensión, aparentemente ligada a la suya, pero ahí hay otras criaturas, pera bien algunos de los chicos terminan con alguien de fiar en ese plano, Abe no Seimei.


**Estoy pendeja, no pregunten, mi cerebro fue lo único que pudo hacer.**

**~Emergencia... creo~**

—¡¿Qué rayos se supone que son esas cosas?! — Gritoneo el ojiazul de aspecto Idol.

—¡Chicas Midare, chicas! — Grito Kawaki.

—¡No me refería a ellas, me refería a…!

—¡Un paso más… y se acaban sus vidas!

Kawaki y Midare se vieron mutuamente.

—Ya, vale. — Kawaki alzó las manos. —¿Quien eres?

—Yo soy quien hace las preguntas. — Apuntó su flecha al corazón de la pelilia.

—Hiromasa… baja tu arco.

—¡¿Kagura?! — La mencionada salió de entre unos arbustos.

Midare miró a la pequeña que estaba a su lado, se trataba de una nena de kimono rosa con detalles marítimos, la chiquilla llevaba una sombrilla y una bolsa en forma de pez, ambas hacían juego con su kimono.

Los ojos de Midare se iluminaron al ver el conjunto de la pequeña castaña. —¡Que lindo~! — Olvidó al sujeto que les apuntaba con una flecha y abrazó a la pequeña.

—¡Sueltala o tu cabeza terminara pegada al árbol! — Sentenció Hiromasa.

Kawaki frunció el ceño y pateó una piedra, misma que le golpeó en la pierna al joven pelinegro. —¡No amenaces a mi cachorro!

—¡Tú…!

—Hiromasa. — La pequeña no parecía molesta con que Midare restregará su mejilla con la de ella. —Seimei me mandó a buscar a esta chica.

—¡¿A ella?!

—¡¿A mi?! — Kagura asintió. —¿Por qué yo?

—Seimei se encontró con unos chicos y un zorro más pequeño que Kohaku.

—¿Un zorro? — Hiromasa bajó el arma.

—¡Konnosuke! — Dijo Midare.

—¿Se atrevió a seguirnos? — Kawaki seguía molesta con el mentado zorro.

No quería tenerle cerca, el cuadrúpedo le había mentido varias veces, ya no confiaba en él, estuvo a punto de abandonar el ser Saniwa, pero aquello implicaría estar lejos de los muchachos incluso olvidarles y no quería eso.

Se mantuvo al margen de zorro, no quería nada con él, y como si los planetas se alinearan, una nueva distorsión en el tiempo se hacía presente.

Formó un equipo especial: Los exterminadores de demonios, Higekiri y Hizamaru, los escurridizos, Midare e Imanotsurugi, la dama y el vagabundo, Kiyomitsu y Yasusada.

Viajo con ellos como garantía de regreso, pues la distorsión no parecía ser algo sencillo, ni mucho menos ser una expedición como en Tosahan o Jurakutei.

En una casa en medio del bosque, se encontraban los demás miembros de la unidad y el zorro color mostaza.

—Y así fue como terminamos separados. — Comentó Kiyomitsu.

—Ya veo, así que esas criaturas trataron de dañar la historia a partir de aquí. — La voz calmada del joven de ojos azules y cabellera blanca les hizo sentir que estaban hablando con Higekiri, pues no parecía darle la importancia debida al asunto.

—No debimos haber dejado que la señorita Kagura se fuese sola. — Dijo apenado Hizamaru.

Seimei rió ante ello. —Kagura no es una niña indefensa, sabrá arreglárselas, además, ¿no han dicho que exterminaron a esas criaturas?

—Aun así, durante el viaje encontramos bastantes fantasmas. — Comentó Yasusada.

Semei volvió a reír. —Nada que ella no pueda manejar.

—Es verdad, ella es muy hábil, no le harán nada.

La puerta fue abierta y por ella entraron cuatro personas.

—¡Señorita! — Llamaron aliviados los Tōdan y Konnosuke.

—¡Chicos! — Suspiró aliviada. —Gracias a Dios que están a salvo.

—Sí, estar vivos es un alivio, pero hay otro inconveniente. — Dijo Kiyomitsu.

—¿Cuál? — Preguntó el despistado, digo, Higekiri.

—Los dispositivos se dañaron. — Comentó Yasusada.

—¡¿Todos?! — Hizamaru miró a sus compañeros. —¡Debe haber un error, al menos uno debe funcionar!

Seimei parpadeó sorprendido al ver la reacción del peliverde, Hiromasa rodó los ojos, los demás… sonrieron de forma nerviosa.

Higekiri miró al Onmyōji[1]. —Me disculpo por las acciones de mi hermano, Flavio.

—¡HIZAMARU! — Gritaron al unísono su Saniwa y compañeros, su hermano incluido.

Seimei negó suavemente. —Cualquiera se alarmaría, mencionaron unos dispositivos, ¿podría echarles un vistazo?

Kiyomitsu asintió y le entregó su dispositivo, el Onmyōji salió dejando a los chicos junto a su Saniwa en aquella habitación.

—Kawaki… ¿estas herida? — Preguntó Konnosuke preocupado.

—¿Señorita? — Yasusada llamó a la fémina.

—Estoy bien, ¿y ustedes?

—Rasguños y algunos moretones, pero nada grave. — Mencionó Kiyomitsu mostrando un moretón en su brazo.

Conversaron de distintas cosas en lo que estaban el tiempo, hasta que el Onmyōji volvió a entrar.

—Buenas noticias…

—¿Mis hermanos no se comerán mis galletas? — Preguntó Midare.

Seimei rió quedito. —Eso no te lo puedo responder, pero lo que sí puedo hacer, es regresarlos a su tiempo.

—¿De verdad? — Preguntó Kawaki.

Seimei asintió. —Tardaré tres días en hacer los preparativos, hasta entonces, por favor, siéntanse como en casa.

El grupo hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento, y ya de paso se dispusieron a saber un poco más del período en el que estarían por tres días más.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Se acabó!**

**No me pregunten, ando pendeja.**

**Glosario**

**[1] Onmyōji: Es el nombre que reciben aquellos que practican Onmyōdo, o sea cosmología esotérica.**


End file.
